Palm Siberia
|kana = パーム=シベリア |rōmaji = Pāmu Shiberia |name = Palm Siberia |manga debut = Chapter 200 |anime debut = Episode 86 (2011) |japanese voice = Kikuko Inoue |gender = Female |age = 22 |hair = Black Brown |eyes = Fuchsia |blood type = A |occupation = Hunter Clairvoyant |type = Enhancement |abilities = Merman Clairvoyance (former) Wink Blue Black Widow |Abilities = Merman Clairvoyance (former) Wink Blue Black Widow |image gallery=yes }} Palm Siberia (パーム=シベリア, Pāmu Shiberia) is Knov's apprentice. Appearance Human On most occasions, she has long, scruffy black hair and too much make-up, not to mention a frightening aura caused by stress. She usually wears a light pink blouse and is seen carries a knife. However on her date with Gon, she did herself up and looks stunning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 Chimera Ant She retains her scraggly wavy hair, but it seems like her mermaid crystal ball is fused into her body and is now featured with a crystal orb over her forehead and small amounts of scales over her for-arms and lower-legs. Other than this, her physiology seems to have remained the same. Personality Palm is initially shown to have an erratic personality which can be often intimidating to those around her. She has a tendency to talk too much and going off the course of the topic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 She is also stubborn and persistent like most enhancement types. She does have a serious side which is shown when she went in an undercover mission to infiltrate the Chimera Ant's king palace as a spy. She is also a good cookHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205. Although she denied it, the target of her affections is her teacher Knov.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Plot Chimera Ant arc Palm first appears after Gon and Killua escaped from NGL. She wanted to enter NGL to follow Netero, Knov, and Morel that left a condition that she can only follow them if Gon and Killua win against Knuckle and Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Palm called Biscuit to help them get stronger for the upcoming battle,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 there she develops a crush on Gon at one stage during his training. When Gon and Killua loses to Knuckle and Shoot, she makes Gon go out with her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 Palm is sent in as a personal secretary to Director BizeffHunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 so that she can secretly see the Chimera Ant King and track his location. However she was discovered by Neferpitou's En and broke down, just like what happened to Knov. She committed suicide but was revived in time and transformed into a Chimera Ant soldierHunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 by Neferpitou and Shaiapouf as the first experimental soldier for the "selection". She was saved by Killua and after that she freed herself from Shaiapouf's control. After that, she went to meet Gon and sees him depart to Pejing with Neferpitou. She observed all of Gon's fight with Neferpitou and, after sending Killua to Gon, remains to protect Komugi along with Ikalgo. When the King goes in search for Komugi and senses them, Palm hides Komugi, separated from Ikalgo, and faces the King alone. She noticed that the King will be dying by the Miniature Rose's poison and touched by the King's love for Komugi, she let them meet for one last time. She then go with the others to take Gon to a hospital and once inside she sees the King's death through her "Wink Blue" ability. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the King's death she is seen along with Ikalgo in the hospital near the Hunters Association's headquarter waiting for Gon to recover from his critical condition. After Gon's recovery she's later seen in a hospital with Knuckle, Shoot, Ikalgo, and Meleoron looking at pictures of Small-Billed Swans sent to them by Gon. Abilities & Powers As a human Palm was not as well trained in combat compared to the other Hunters, demonstrated by how easily Killua outrun her. Even armed with a kitchen knife, she does not represent a threat to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 After being reborn as a Chimera Ant, Palm became physically stronger and has all the benefits that many Chimera Ants present. The psychotic nature that upset her mind in the past seems to have disappeared. She is decently skilled in hand-to-hand combat, having had a brief clash with Killua before regaining her senses and snapping out of Pouf's control. Nen Palm is an Enhancer, so she can use her aura to increase her natural abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 She is also capable of leaving messages by detaching the aura from her body. After becoming a Chimera Ant she can use her previous Nen ability, although slightly different, from her human form and a new one. It is revealed by Meruem that her aura has become stronger and commented she has “the strongest beauty of all the times I've seen, up until now”. Trivia *Palm's name comes from the baseball pitch known as a palmball; Knuckle, Shoot, and Gyro are all similarly named. *Palm's initial appearance is reminiscent to that of Sadako Yamamura from The Ring. References zh:龐姆 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Magical beast Category:Extermination team members